Waiting
by HappyHoneyBadger
Summary: Natsu confesses his feelings to Lucy, but how long will Natsu have to wait for her to say she feels the same?
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, and Natsu was making his way over to his friend and fellow guild mate, Lucy Heartfilia's apartment. Happy had gone with Wendy and Carla on their first solo mission, leaving Natsu with no one to create mischief with the entire weekend. No one was even at the guild, not Gray, Elfman, or even Gajeel. How the Hell was he supposed to do anything with everyone gone? That's when he remembered a certain blonde mage that he knew for a fact was at home… _Lucy!_ Natsu, who had left the guild rather late, was looking forward to getting to spend time with Lucy, they hadn't talked much since their last mission, and he wanted to have some fun with her. Maybe she would want to go out and fish, or maybe she would let him go over the top for once when he was showing off his magic. Hell, maybe she would agree to go on a mission with him even. A sigh escaped from Natsu's lips as he thought of the possibilities, maybes, that's all they ever would be, because he knew Lucy wasn't going to change just like that. He smiled, thinking about how she was just about one of the only constant things in his life.

Before he knew it, Natsu had found himself standing directly under Lucy's window. His gentle eyes quickly turned mischievous as he thought of the funny ways he could scare her awake. Jumping up to the open window, he let himself in the room, careful not to make a single sound, and slid the window down. He was about to decide on which way he would choose to frighten the poor girl, when her sleeping figure caught his eye. He tip toed over to the Lucy, and knelt down to look at her sleeping body. As many times as he had been over and slept in this very room with her, he had never notice just how pretty she was when she slept. Of course Natsu knew Lucy was beautiful but when she was asleep, she was a whole different kind of beautiful. He looked down at her, he liked the way her skin was smooth and relaxed, not wrinkled by a smile or frown. The way her lips parted slightly, like she was meant to be kissed awake. Her hair looked like a waterfall of gold only polluted by the silver moonlight streaks, it cascaded over the pillow, he felt and overwhelming urge to brush some stray hairs that had made their home Lucy's face away. He did. Natsu looked at the rest of her body, studying every curve, every shape, he eyed her from her head to her toes, then came back up, this time letting his eyes rest on her breasts. Forgetting all about scaring her, Natsu slowly inched his hand closer and closer to Lucy's breast until his hand hovered just above it. What if she wakes up? he asked himself, Ah, screw it! He decided after a moments decision and put his hand down on Lucy's mound. A gasp escaped Lucy's mouth, and Natsu stayed perfectly still. _God please don't tell me she's awake,_ Natsu silently pleaded. After another minute Lucy still seemed to be fast asleep, Natsu carefully pulled his hand away from her, and stood up. He needed to get out of there, Lucy was going to be pissed if she found him there. Natsu started walking out the door, when he tripped over a stack of papers on the floor. He hit the ground with a loud _thump_, and sent the papers flying everywhere. _Shit._ He cursed at himself silently, turning around he wasn't surprised to find Lucy towering over him, fists at her sides, and anger in her eyes.

"NATSU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled, kicking him across the room. Lucy was absolutely _pissed_. Not only had her pink haired friend woken her up from one of the best dreams she'd ever had, but he had sent her manuscript flying all over the room. Pacing around the room picking up the pages of her novel as she went about the room, Lucy began lecturing him on why he couldn't just come into other people's homes uninvited. Natsu sat there on the floor his head hanging between his legs, he had been thoroughly embarrassed. Lucy stopped talking and stopped to look at Natsu. "What the Hell were you doing here in the middle of the night anyway?"

"Happy's gone with Wendy and Carla…" He said avoiding her gaze. "I was alone and I… I just thought maybe we could do something."

Lucy gulped, she wasn't sure if he meant 'do something' in a dirty way, or a Natsu way. As much as she hated to admit it she wouldn't mind it if he meant as something more than just hanging out as friends. She realized just how much she loved him after the battle with the Phantom Lord Guild, ever since then all she could dream about was Natsu and her… But it wasn't time for her perverted fantasies right now, Natsu seemed troubled. Maybe him and Lisanna…? No they weren't together, but Lucy knew how their relationship was before Lisanna had disappeared…maybe she had rejected him…maybe they had gotten into a fight? Bending down next to him she put a hand on his shoulder, "Natsu…are you okay? Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…" she said awkwardly blushing a little, "Between you and Lisanna… Did something happen between you two?"

Natsu looked Lucy over, raising an eyebrow in confusion. What the hell was she talking about? Did she think Lisanna and him were…_together_? Grabbing Lucy by the shoulders he pulled her into him, he forced her to sit on his lap, and pressed her lips into his.

Oh God, Lucy said to herself, what was happening? She was _kissing Natsu Dragneel_! This was better than any dream she could ever have. He closed her eyes and deepened the kiss with him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer her. Lucy felt his hands make their way down to her waist, one going just a little lower than the other so it rested on her ass.

_Was she kissing him back?_ Natsu asked himself, the answer was yes she was. He felt her mouth open slightly, just enough for him to slide his tongue in to her mouth. Not only was she kissing him back, but she was actually letting him touch her ass, how much farther would she let him go, he asked himself, excited to find out. Moving the hand that was on her waist, he slid it under her shirt and cupped one of her breasts, making her moan into their kiss.

His kisses moved from her lips to her neck, becoming more hurried with each second, his hands groped her all over, discovering new ways to make her gasp and moan. Natsu wanted her more than he ever thought he could want something…_someone_. Putting his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, ready to slide them down and take her.

"Natsu…stop…" Lucy whispered in his ear. Looking her in the eye, his brow furrowed, why did she want him to stop? Smiling Lucy gave him a quick kiss, "It isn't that I don't want to, Natsu. I _really _do, but I want to wait…

"Wait for what?" Natsu asked completely oblivious.

Her face turned a red so bright it put Erza's hair to shame, "For…marriage."

The Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes widened, "You wanna get married?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

A small smile formed on Natsu's lips, "I think I would like that…" Lucy's heart dropped, what was he saying? "It would…be nice…you being my wife." He looked her in the eyes, a serious look taking over his face. "Let's get married."

She pushed him off of her, "We can't just get married!"

"Well why not? I love you Luce. Isn't that what people who love each other do, get married?" There was an awkward silence in the air for a few moments. "Or do you not love me?"

"I…I don't know. I need time to think…" Lucy said tears in her eyes, she had always loved him as a friend, but could she really _love_ Natsu. Startled she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"I'll wait for you Luce, as long as it takes." Kissing her on her forehead he sat there and held her until she drifted off to sleep. He would wait for her to say those words he knew she felt, even if it took twenty years, he would wait for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Takes place one year after previous chapter**_

* * *

Natsu walked into the apartment with Lucy, they had just come back from job Erza and Gray, and boy, was Natsu glad to be home. They'd been gone for almost a week, longer than the team had anticipated, and Natsu had to push his plans off, but tonight was the night. It wasn't too late, only about nine thirty, and had Happy agreed to stay with Wendy and Carla for tonight so Natsu and Lucy could be alone. Natsu couldn't think of a better night to propose to Lucy.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Lucy called.

Perfect! He'd have time to plan this out while she was washing up. Natsu sat down on the bed and took the ring out of his pocket. It was a gold ring with a small diamond in the middle, when he got it he'd asked the jeweler to engrave keys on the band so they looked just like Lucy's. Putting it back in his pocket he looked at the clock, not even five minutes had passed. _I have to just sit here for another thirty minutes?_ Natsu realized frowning. If only Lucy would just come out now so he could…

_Wait, how the Hell am I doing this?_ He hadn't thought to plan it out in the weeks leading up to this, now in the moment he struggled to think of a way to ask her for her hand. _Is she expecting something romantic? Should I go buy flowers? Would she hate it if I set them on fire? _So many thoughts were running through his head, he looked at the clock again, it had been almost fifteen minutes, how was he supposed to come up with a romantic proposal for Lucy in less than fifteen minutes?

* * *

_Oh God, is this really happening?_ Lucy asked herself as she shut the bathroom door. Natsu had been giving her weird looks all day, then Happy didn't come home with them like usual, and then even Levy said something "big" was going to happen tonight… Was Natsu really going to try to have sex with her?

Even after she told him no, almost a year ago now, that she wanted to wait until they got married, would he really try something, or worse: would she let him? As much as she hated to admit it, Lucy was her decision. _No_, Lucy told herself, _I will not give in._

Stepping into the shower Lucy stood there, letting the water run down her naked body. It had been a year now since she told him she was going to stay celibate, but it had also been a year since she said she needed to think and he said that he'd wait. _Haven't you done enough thinking Lucy?_ a voice that had been whispering in the back of her head for so long finally shouted. _Haven't you made him wait long enough?_

It was true, she had made Natsu wait too long, and she felt terrible about it. Lucy had always loved Natsu, but she was too much of a coward to tell him. She'd just been so afraid that Lisanna would… _How could I think Natsu would do that to me?_ Lucy scolded herself,_ All he's ever done is love and protect me. I need to show him how much he means to me. Tonight. Even if that means giving myself to him._

Lucy finished washing her hair and body, and stepping out of the shower she felt her nerves begin to kick in. She'd never been with a man before, just thinking about it made her stomach twist a little. Looking in the mirror she frowned; her face practically read virgin. The only thing that both set her mind at ease and gave her a warm tingly feeling deep in her core was the thought of her first time being with Natsu.

Dropping the towel to the floor Lucy looked at her two choices for sleepwear tonight, either her old pink button up sleep shirt with matching sleep pants or the sexy black lingerie Levy had given her earlier at the guild. Thinking back Lucy giggled a little, it had been just before her and Natsu were just about to head home when Levy pulled Lucy into the guild library.

Shoving something black into Lucy's arms, Levy gave her friend a devious smile, "It's for tonight," she said, adding a little wink to the end of her sentence before running back to join the others. Lucy had quickly thrown the piece in her purse before heading back home with Natsu.

Lucy held up the garment, laying it against her body to get an idea of how it would look on. It looked a little small in the chest, but she decided to try it on anyway. "_What the Hell?" _Lucy said quietly looking at herself in the mirror. The top was transparent, leaving nothing (that wasn't popping out the sides) to the imagination, the rest looked okay, silky black slightly see through flowing down just enough to cover her lower regions. _Barley. _Lucy could tell by how small it was on her, that Levy must have bought it for herself originally, the tags were still on it though so the chances of her actually having worn it were slim. "Why would Levy even want to buy this…" Lucy trailed off, remembering the script mage's new relationship with the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel.

_I guess I better get ready before he wonders why I'm taking so long,_ Lucy finally decided and began to dry and style her hair. Nothing over the top, just a few loose curls, and no makeup, she knew how much Natsu hated it. Taking a last look at herself in the mirror she turned to the door, and taking one deep breath, she turned the handle.

Natsu had just come in from outside when Lucy opened the door. He was just about to tell her to go look out the window with him when his jaw dropped. There Lucy was standing in lingerie with her hair done nice. "Lucy…" Natsu wasn't sure what to think, surprised that she was actually coming on to him, but also incredibly turned on by it, and he was even just a little angry. He was supposed to be proposing to her and she was trying to get him all hot and bothered.

She walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck she pulled him close to her, whispering in his ear, "I love you Natsu Dragneel."

_Did she just say…?_ Natsu's heart skipped a beat, she had actually just said those three words. He smiled, "Lucy, there's something I have to show you," tugging her over to the window. Lucy was confused, she had just told Natsu she loved him, and all he had to say was that he wanted to show her something? She let go of his hand, standing in the middle of the room, staring at him, her eyes filled with hurt. Natsu turned around, "What's wrong Luce?"

"I just told you I love you! I'm practically throwing myself at you," she said gesturing toward her apparel, "And all you have to say is 'Lucy I have to show you something'?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "I really think you need to see this." Before she could say anything else, Natsu picked her up and carried her over to the window.

Lucy didn't see anything at first, it was just darkness, then Natsu started firing fire balls at some hidden object in the dark. Letter by letter, the words appeared. Lucy gasped, not believing what she was seeing. There in big fiery letters were the words, "Marry Me". Natsu turned to her and handed her the ring, "So…will you?"

A crying Lucy nearly tackled him to the ground showering him with kisses, "Of course I will!" Natsu managed to slip the ring on his new fiancé's finger, she looked at it smiling, it really was beautiful. Lucy hugged Natsu, who was now under her on the ground, "I love you Natsu!"

"I love you too...Now about what you're wearing…" Natsu said, playing with one of the straps, slowly slipping it down. "Do you think we could…?"

"Oh no, this was _before_ we got engaged, now that I know we're getting married I think we should definitely wait."

"So can we get married _now_?" Natsu asked, sending Lucy into a fit of rage. Natsu just smiled at her, and kissed her, shutting her up quickly. "So not even just a little?" Natsu asked giving her a devilish grin, his hands starting to roam over her body.

Lucy gulped. "Well…maybe just a little," she said in a shy voice.

Natsu kissed her passionately, and much to his delight, she kissed him with just as much lust. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore ever inch. His hands roamed over her body, from her head to her toes, he wanted all of her, but as of now the thing he wanted the most was her clothes off. He took the silky, transparent material and ripped it off of her, exposing her body to him. Moving a hand to one of her breasts he squeezed and massaged it, and latched on to the other breast, sucking and nibbling on her nipple. Inching its way down, one of his hands found its way to Lucy's exposed pussy. He rubbed along her slit, then plunged to fingers into her depths. "Ah!" Lucy shouted. He moved his fingers in and out of her, slowly building up speed. Lucy arched her back causing her breasts to come closer to Natsu's face. Taking the opportunity he once again put one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth. "NATSU," she screamed, as she reached her climax, forcing him to move his mouth from her breast to her lips as to help muffle her cries. Lucy breathed heavily for a few moments before she began tugging down his pants. After some struggling she managed to get them to slip off, and as soon as they did, Natsu's cock stood straight up for her.

She took his cock in her hands, which seemed to be oddly small compared to his seven inches. Slowly she worked her hand up and down on the slippery thing, "Does that feel okay?" Lucy asked nervously. She was a little embarrassed by her lack of sexual experience. Groaning Natsu nodded his head, making Lucy more confidant and curious. Squeezing it just a little bit harder, moving her hand faster, she even went as far as to flick her tongue on the tip of his member, causing Natsu to go over the edge...and unfortunately causing his seed to go all over Lucy's face.

Natsu gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled lunging at him. "You didn't even warn me!"

Dodging her attacks, Natsu looked at his poor seamen covered fiancé. "I'm sorry Luce." Grabbing her by the waste he threw her over his shoulder, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild the next morning and sat down at the bar, and was greeted by Mira, Levy, and Erza. Both of the S-Class Mages eyed Lucy as she talked with her blue haired friend. Finally Lucy turned around, "Why do you two keep staring at me?"

Erza and Mira both smiled, "We were just admiring your ring!" Mira cooed.

"Don't worry Lucy, I have already had a stern talking to with Natsu." Erza said patting Lucy on the shoulder, "If he ever does anything out of conduct do not hesitate to tell me."

Lucy's face lost color, "So you two already knew Natsu was going to propose to me?"

"Aye!" Happy said flying over to Lucy and the girls, "We already told everyone in the guild!"

"You did _what_?" Lucy yelled. Before she could ask anything more the next thing she knew every girl in the guild that wasn't out on a job was surrounding her, either saying congratulations or asking when the bachelorette party would be. Stealing a glance over to the other side of the guild, Lucy saw that Natsu was in a similar situation. He seemed to be handling his swarm better than she was handling hers. She was about to ask the girls to calm down when the guild got eerily quiet. Looking up she saw Master Makarov in the rafters, she'd been too busy in her own thoughts to even hear him tell the guild to shut up.

"_You all are wizards of Fairy Tail!"_ He yelled, _"How dare you act so childish..._" Makarov jumped down to the ground and looked at the guild members, "…when there will be a celebration tonight in honor of our friend!" The guild members cheered then with another command from the Master went back to looking for jobs, drinking, and fighting.

Lucy looked to Mira, "A party?"

"Of course, Lisanna, Levy, Gray, Erza, and I set it all up!" Mira chimed.

Lucy sighed and felt an arm go around her shoulder. "Did you hear that Luce; a party for _us_!" Natsu said kissing her on the cheek.

She looked at the ring that showed his promise that he would be hers forever and then smiled at him. "I can't wait!"


End file.
